


Братская любовь

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Incest, Twincest, beastiality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Пытаюсь в новый для себя жанр сказки.Сестра отправляется спасать брата, похищенного злой ведьмой.





	Братская любовь

Братская любовь

Жили-были брат с сестрой, которые так любили друг друга, что решили пожениться. Сыграли они свадьбу как только обоим исполнилось двенадцать, да стали пытаться завести детей. Три раза брат делал сестре ребёнка, но каждый раз дети рождались слабыми и больными и скоро умирали. Тогда на четвёртый раз брат отправился за советом к ведьме, что жила в лесу. Та и сказала ему:  
– Ты больше не спи с сестрой сам, а лучше дай с ней переспать всем мужиками на деревне, тогда и родятся здоровые дети.  
Так брат и поступил, и действительно через девять месяцев сестра благополучно родила, да не одного ребёнка, а сразу двоих: мальчика и девочку. Долго мужики в деревне спорили, от кого из них близнецы родились, но оба пошли в мать, а оттого из мужиков больше всего были похожи на её брата. Так и решили его признать отцом.  
Росли близнецы сильными и здоровыми и тоже так любили друг друга, что решили пожениться, как и их родители. Но вдруг прямо в день свадьбы на их двенадцатый день рождения в деревню заявилась ведьма и сказала родителям близнецов:  
– Эти дети у вас есть только благодаря мне, так что я по праву забираю свою долю.  
Сказав так, она схватила мальчика и утащила его в лес. Девочка пригорюнилась и пошла лить слёзы на могилы своих предшественников. А на могилах тех за двенадцать лет выросло по яблоне: одно с зелёными яблоками, другое с жёлтыми, а третье – с красными. Шуршат их ветви на ветру, и слышится безутешной девочке в этом шорохе шёпот:  
– Не горюй ты, сестра наша любимая, а возьми лучше наших яблок в дорогу, да отправляйся к ведьме – авось чего и выйдет.  
Так девочка и сделала.

Пошла девочка по лесу, коротко ли, долго ли, а путь ей преградил серый волк и говорит:  
– Я тебя съем.  
– Не ешь меня, серый волк, – отвечает девочка, – лучше помоги мне брата от ведьмы спасти, а я тебе тогда в перед дам.  
– Откуда мне знать, – сказал серый волк, – может ты всем в перед даёшь.  
– Тогда обещаю давать в перед только тебе, – решила девочка.  
Волк подумал и согласился.

Пошла девочка дальше, коротко ли, долго ли, а путь ей преградил рыжий лис и говорит:  
– Я тебя съем.  
– Не ешь меня, рыжий лис, – отвечает девочка, – лучше помоги мне брата от ведьмы спасти, а я тебе тогда в зад дам.  
– Откуда мне знать, – сказал рыжий лис, – может ты всем в зад даёшь.  
– Тогда обещаю давать в зад только тебе, – решила девочка.  
Лис подумал и согласился.

Пошла девочка дальше, коротко ли, долго ли, а путь ей преградил бурый медведь и говорит:  
– Я тебя съем  
– Не ешь меня, бурый медведь, – отвечает девочка, – лучше помоги мне брата от ведьмы спасти, а я тебе тогда в рот дам.  
– Откуда мне знать, – сказал бурый медведь, – может ты всем в рот даёшь.  
– Тогда обещаю давать в рот только тебе, – решила девочка.  
Медведь подумал и согласился.

Пошла девочка дальше, коротко ли, долго ли, а пришла к ведьминой избушке.  
– Выходи, злая ведьма! – крикнула девочка. – Отдай мне моего брата!  
Вышла ведьма на порог, увидела девочку и разозлилась. Ведьма злобно топнула ногой и вдруг на девочку накинулась стая кошек. Они вмиг разодрали её одежду в лоскуты и принялись сдирать кожу. Но тут выскочил волк и разогнал кошек, а девочка съела зелёное яблоко и кожа её тут же зажила.  
Разозлилась ведьма пуще прежнего, взмахнула рукой и накинулась на девочку стая ворон, которые вмиг выклевали ей глаза и принялись за соски и клитор. Но тут выскочил лис и разогнал ворон, а девочка съела жёлтое яблоко и глаза её выросли обратно.  
Совсем разозлилась ведьма, сама схватила девочку за волосы, заволокла в избу и засунула в печь, где девочка стала стремительно обугливаться. Но тут появился медведь, задрал ведьму и вытащил девочку из печи. Она съела красное яблоко и обугленность тут же прошла.  
Девочка вызволила брата из подпола, где его держала ведьма, и, как и обещала, сразу же отдалась зверям. Три дня и три ночи они предавались утехам, а на четвёртый вернулись в деревню, чтобы доиграть свадьбу.  
– Зачем же вам теперь свадьба? – спрашивали люди в деревне. – Ведь всё равно всё её тело уже поделили между собой звери.  
– Тело-то они поделили, – отвечал на то брат, – а любовь её осталась мне.  
А три яблони, что помогли сестре освободить брата, близнецы в благодарность срубили и построили из них на том же месте три будки: для волка, для лиса и для медведя. Будки никогда не гнили и не протекали, всегда надёжно защищая любовников своей сестры.


End file.
